


Discoveries

by lasairfhiona



Series: Winter Break [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy discovers who else is staying at his winter retreat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

From his place on his chair with heated cushions, Chris watched as McCoy stepped out onto the porch. If there had been any misgivings about having a cadet next door, the last few days had eased his mind. The doctor had been there several days now and still hadn't discovered who his 'neighbor' was. Odd considering the doctor walked past his cabin sometimes a couple times a day when he'd been sitting out on his outings around the community and the one time he'd apparently tried to walk up one of the trails and came back covered in snow from the waist down. Chris wasn't even certain McCoy knew the head of Star Fleet Medical was there as well as many other Star Fleet officials.

He watched as McCoy headed in the direction of the ringing bells, apparently the good doctor was headed to the Saturday evening service at the chapel. Chris quietly opened the door to his cabin and tossed the blanket that had been on his lap onto the bench along with the PADD he'd been pretending to read. Curiosity was getting the better of him and for once he was going to attend the service himself. He wanted to see how McCoy reacted when the cadet saw who all the guests here were. Not to mention, he was ready to out himself. He was in the mood to get to know the doctor and this would be as good a way to start as any, and not out himself as having been watching McCoy's comings and goings.

Stepping off the porch he followed the path down to the chapel and walked in just behind McCoy.

"Doctor," he greeted as he took his coat off and hung it next to McCoy's.

"Captain Pike."

"Chris, tell the young whippersnapper not to be so formal."

"Certainly Admiral," Chris responded causing everyone around them to laugh.

Chris was very glad he'd decided to follow McCoy. Watching the cadet's reaction to the amount of off-duty brass that was slowly filling the chapel was well worth it. Deciding to rescue the doctor from the Surgeon General who just came upon them and started a conversation about some new research being talked about, he joined them. "Doctor would you care to join me?"

"Certainly," McCoy answered in his best southern gentleman tone of voice.

"Thought you might be in need of rescue," Chris said with a conspiratorial tone of voice, as he led them to an out of the way alcove.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Chris. How exactly did you find out about this place?" he asked whispering.

"Leonard, or Len," McCoy said then answered Chris's question. "I found a flier while I waiting for a meeting with my advisor in the Star Fleet medical building. If you excuse the pun, it looked like just what the doctor ordered for me."

"Excused," Chris said with a smile. "Not up for running wild with the rest of the cadets?"

"No, sir, ah, Chris. I was more than ready for a little peace and quiet," Len answered then asked his own question, "If this is more of an officer type retreat, how was I able to get a reservation?"

"Simple. They checked you out before they confirmed your reservation. They saw a top notch doctor with more published credits to his name than half the doctors in Star Fleet not to mention a top of his class cadet with an exemplary record and a distinct lack of getting into trouble. The former impressing them more than the latter," Chris answered knowing the details that would have been seen as he'd done the exact same thing himself.

McCoy just nodded. He really didn't know how to answer that as he really didn't see himself as the man Pike said he was. He was saved from even having to think of an answer by the service starting.

Chris watched Len all through the service, curious as to what caused the moment of discomfort he saw before the service started. It was just one more thing to put down on his growing list of things to discover about the good doctor...


End file.
